(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image-forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
An image-forming unit (image-forming member assembly) that is detachably attached to an apparatus body of an image-forming apparatus, such as a printer, is known. The image-forming unit includes a photosensitive drum (an example of a photosensitive member) and a developing roller (an example of a developing unit). The image-forming unit is used while being attached to the apparatus body of the image-forming apparatus.